Semiconductor lasers comprising a main body having an optically active zone for generating electromagnetic radiation, wherein a ridge structure that guides the electromagnetic radiation is arranged on the main body are known. The ridge structure is oriented along a longitudinal axis and has a smaller width than the main body and the active zone. The semiconductor lasers are produced by a plurality of semiconductor lasers produced jointly on a main body. With the aid of a breaking method, the semiconductor lasers are broken off from the main body and singulated. The semiconductor laser thus has a fracture face at both end faces of the ridge structure. The fracture face is arranged transversely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the ridge structure. For a good quality of the semiconductor laser it is necessary that the fracture face constitutes a face that is as planar as possible. During the breaking of the fracture face it can happen that the fracture face, i.e., the end face of the semiconductor laser, in the region of the active zone below the ridge structure, has dislocations. The dislocations adversely affect the quality of the semiconductor laser.
Thus, it could be helpful to provide an improved semiconductor laser and an improved method of producing a semiconductor laser.